Zuko the Kinkbender
by ZeroRestraints
Summary: After being banished for three years by Fire Lord Azulon, Zuko and his family travel the world working to gather an army to fight against the war. However, Zuko has a secret power, and ancient bending art thought lost. Will this power help end the war and fight against a mysterious new enemy? Zuko/Everyone. Warning, not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.
1. Prologue

**Zuko the Kinkbender**

**Summary: After being banished for three years by Fire Lord Azulon, Zuko and his family travel the world working to gather an army to fight against the war. However, Zuko has a secret power, and ancient bending art thought lost. Will this power help end the war and fight against a mysterious new enemy? Zuko/Everyone. Warning, not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**This story will have hentai, yaoi and yuri. Those who do not like one of these, then you should probably leave. **

**This story was started by Zutoraang. I have gotten his okay and am going to rewrite this story the way I see fit. If you have read Zutoraang's version, the you know what to expect. For those who don't, I'll explain.**

**Zuko the Kinkbender was a fanfic in which Zuko is banished with his family by the evil Fire Lord Zhao. For years, Zuko and his family and a few friends traveled the world, gathering allies and fighting against the Fire Nation and Zhao. Along with that, Zuko had a special ability – Kinkbending. Unlike the other bending styles, Kinkbending manipulates the sexual desires of others, attracting them to the bender. Kinkbending is a second type of bending, and a bender of any element can become a Kinkbender, depending on their genes. Kinkbending is genetic, And Zuko gains this power from his father, Ozai, who is also a kinkbender in the story.**

**In Zutoraang's fic, he had one of the traits a kinkbender had was ridiculously large genitals. While Zuko will be large, it won't be to the same degree in this fic as it was in Zutoraang's. **

**Another factor Zutoraang warned me about is that people seemed to not get the idea of what he was trying to convey. A lot of people were asking to stop with the yaoi and make it straight hentai with slight yuri. Let me make this perfectly clear – This fic WILL contain yaoi. I want to make fics that do not abide by the same rules that others do, which means I'm willing to go beyond what people are normally comfortable with. If you don't like this, then this fic and any others I write are not for you. I won't let any restraints hold me back, hence why I go by ZeroRestaints.**

**On that note, for those of you that are okay with this idea, and are willing to support this story and any others I write, then you are happily welcomed. I would also really like it if you guys reviewed the story so you can give me ideas on how to make it better or more interesting.**

**Now that we covered that, I would like to talk about what changes my version of this story will have compared to the original.**

**First off, Roku died in the Avatar State. Aang will still be born, but the Avatar Spirit is no longer in existence. Because Avatar Roku was killed in the Avatar State, Sozin had no reason to kill the Airbenders, so their kind survived. However, the Fire Nation continued its onslaught, and the world remained in turmoil.**

**After the supposed death of Iroh's son Lu Ten, Ozai pleads with his father Fire Lord Azulon to give the crown to him. Not because he wanted the power, but because he knew that his brother would not have the emotional strength to handle the job. Yes, that's right, Ozai is good in this fic. Azulon becomes angry and tells Ozai that to redeem himself, he must kill his own son. Ozai refuses, and Azulon denounces both him and Iroh, declaring Zhao as the next Fire Lord. Years later, Zuko challenges Zhao to the right to the throne, but ends up losing, being scarred and banished (for the record, Zhao cheated). His family and friends go with him, not willing to let him go alone. For the next couple of years, they go off on a journey, making an army to fight against Azulon and Zhao.**

**Another change is that I will be implementing characters from Legend of Korra into the story, so relationships will be changed. What this means is that, for example, Iron II will be Zuko's youngest sibling rather than his grandson. Another example would be Lin Bei Fong, where she's Toph's Aunt rather than daughter. Since there is no Avatar Spirit, there is also no reason why I can't add Korra as well.**

**This is a summary of the background of the story and what is to come. It will be very different from the original by Zutoraang, but it will have the same overall feel. It will spin a good amount off from the original series, so if you're one of those die-hard fans that can't stand changes, then this fic isn't for you. If you'd like to learn more, say so in the reviews and I will put an overview of the chapters with the prologue.**

**Another thing I'm considering of adding are several crossover characters but as ATLA version. For example, Hiccup from HTTYD could appear, but is a waterbender as well as a dragon trainer. Of course, the story will be augmented to fit these extra characters. I will also be looking to all other forms of ATLA media. This includes characters from the games, the TCG, and the comics. If you have a favorite that you wish to see, tell me.**

**Well, that's all I got to say for now. I hope you guys find this series fun and enjoyable. Until Next time!**

**In the meantime, expect the previews for two more new stories-**

**Digimon Adventure X – A retelling of the Digimon Series with all the characters joining together. Starts with Adventure 01, and all of our favorite characters will be going through familiar and new experiences together. Many will also have more than one digimon partner. Adventure 01 & 02, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, and Xros Wars. Not for those under 18. Leaders/Everyone**

**Dragon Ball Z Ultima – A retelling of the original Dragon Ball Z with Goku and Chichi as the stars. Chichi was more than she let, she was a saiyan. She and Goku are the first Saiyan mating since Planet Vegeta's destruction. This causes them to attract many others, and thus they become the first Alpha Saiyans! They will adventure the universe for justice and sex! Goku/Chichi/Everyone. Not for those under 18.**

**ZeroRestraints Signing Off!**


	2. ZKB 01: Savior of Fire

**Zuko the Kinkbender**

**Summary: After being banished for three years by Fire Lord Azulon, Zuko and his family travel the world working to gather an army to fight against the war. However, Zuko has a secret power, and ancient bending art thought lost. Will this power help end the war and fight against a mysterious new enemy? Zuko/Everyone. Warning, not for those under 18 or the faint of heart.**

**This is an Zuko/Everyone story, which means Zuko will be paired up with most of the characters. This means there will be hentai, yaoi, and yuri in it. There will also be several new OC characters added into the mix. Also, some of the characters will have redesigns that will fit their new roles.**

**Chapter 01 – Savior of Fire**

* * *

Across the vast ocean of the southern sea, a young man stared from the main deck.

The young man staring at the ocean was the 21 year-old Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He had shaggy black hair, luminescent gold eyes, and a red scar on the left side of his face. He wore a red vest, gold neck, arm and ankle bands, black boots and a dark red G-string.

For the last 100 years, the world had been in war due to an attack done by his ancestor, Fire Lord Sozin. His grandfather Fire Lord Azulon only continued the war and bloodshed. However, Azulon's two sons hated the war.

There were only two could have stopped the war – Zuko's father and uncle, Ozai and Iroh. Both wanted the war to end, but each met with their own problems. Iroh lost his son during the invasion of the Earth Kingdom Capitol, so he no longer had an heir to inherit the throne, and the pain of losing his son only intensified his dislike for the war. Ozai tried to convince their father to let him take his brother's place, for he knew that Iroh would be in too much pain to be able to handle the throne. However, Azulon took this as disrespect and told him the only way he could be Fire Lord was if he killed his own son, Zuko.

Ozai refused, and thus Azulon's new successor would be an equally evil man by the name of Zhao. Most people hated Zhao, including Zuko and his family. Three years ago, Zhao banished Zuko and his family from the Fire Nation, not before leaving Zuko with a permanent mark on his face.

For the last three years, Zuko roamed the seas with his family and many friends as they went on a quest together to find forces to battle against Fire Lord Azulon and Zhao. When Zuko was banished, his entire family went with him as well as many friend and people who were loyal to the true royal family.

Zuko's family was made up of his father Ozai, his uncle Iroh, his mother Ursa, his younger sister Azula, his younger brother Iroh II named after their uncle. Along with them came Azula's friends Mai and Ty Lee, Zuko's friends Chan and Ruon Jian (**A/N: Pronounced Rhon Jhan**). They were also accompanied by several soldiers who remained loyal to them. He also had made a good number of friends through his travels that ended up joining him.

Despite his position and nationality, Zuko had a very interesting way of persuading people to help him. He was a master at Firebending and swordsmanship, but his best ability was Kinkbending. Kinkbending was an unusual ability that allowed benders to manipulate people into their deepest most sexual desires. It also causes people to be a lot more open minded. Zuko had learned to control his second power thanks to his father, who turned out also to be a kinkbender.

As Zuko looked over the icy ocean of glaciers as the ship headed towards the South Pole, a man wearing normal Fire Nation attire came. He had greyish hair and brown eyes. "Prince Zuko," the man spoke.

"Lt. Jee," Zuko responded. "I thought I said you don't need to call me that. I lost my prince-ship a long time ago."

"Perhaps, but to me you will always be the true Prince," Jee said with a light smile which Zuko matched. "I just came to tell you that we will be arriving at the South Pole in a few hours."

"Good," Zuko replied. "Now we can fulfill my promise to Chief Hakoda. If what we heard is true, Zhao will undoubtedly try to attack the Southern Water Tribe."

Lt. Jee nodded. "I know sir."

Zuko nodded back. Jee left the prince alone, but another person came by. He was a larger man with long black hair and beard. He wore the exact same outfit as Zuko, but instead wore a red neck band and black ankle bands. This man was none other than Zuko's father. "Hello son" Ozai said calmly to his son.

"Hey dad," Zuko greeted with a light smile. Ozai and Zuko loved each other greatly. Ozai walked over next to Zuko and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "So how's mom?"

"She's and Song are doing well," Ozai replied. "Song is starting to show a lot more now. As for your mother, it seems she only has a few months left before she's due."

Zuko nodded in understanding. "I can hardly believe I'm going to get another little sibling."

"And another child," Ozai said with a smirk.

Zuko blushed rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, it's not like she didn't like it."

Ozai chuckled and shook his head. "Zuko, I've told you time and time again, it's okay. You're a Kinkbender, we are irresistible and chances are you will end up impregnating most of people on this ship. Speaking of which, Ming said she was feeling woozy earlier and started throwing up. I severely doubt it is sea sickness."

Zuko shook his head and laughed. "Chalk another one up for me." Father and son laughed together. Zuko continued to laugh until he felt something touch his leg.

"Dada!" chirped a small toddler girl. She had black hair that reached to her neck and bright golden eyes. She wore a small red coat.

"Hey Ember," Zuko greeted the small girl as he lifted her into the air. "What are you doing here? Where's your mother?"

"Right here," said another voice. Zuko turned to see a young woman walk toward him. She had black hair that was fashioned and set into to small bumps on the top and two long streaks going down. She had brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a large red coat, similar to Ember's. "I swear I do not understand how you two are not cold."

"Comes with being Kinkbenders my dear Mai," Ozai replied.

Mai rolled her eyes and walked over to Zuko who was cuddling with the toddler girl. "She's about as playful as you were when we were younger. And she has your handsome eyes."

"Maybe, but she has your lovely hair," Zuko said in return as he smiled at her. Mai couldn't help but smile back, and the two leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Well, I better take her in, it's time for her lunch," Mai said, taking the bubbly girl from her father's arms. "Oh, by the way, Ruon Jian and Bolin are still having some trouble walking. Chan is still trying to help them. Looks like you really did a number on them last night." Mai smirked before walking off.

"Oh boy," Zuko said with a groan.

Ozai laughed heartily and shook his head. "You are certainly my son, I can still remember when Iroh could barely walk after the number of times we screwed each other."

"Speaking of which, where is Uncle?" Zuko questioned.

"He's teaching Iroh Junior and Mako some firebending techniques along with Azula. Either that or ogling June again," Ozai replied, rolling his eyes while Zuko laughed. Ozai smiled and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I want you to know Zuko, I'm incredibly proud of you. You've come along amazingly since we've left the Fire Nation. I could not be a happier father than I already am."

Zuko smiled warmly at his father and nodded. "Thanks dad." The two males looked at each other with love in their eyes, knowing that their bond was incredibly strong. Zuko then slowly began to close his eyes and leaned into his father who did the same. Their lips met and meshed together in a flurry of emotions.

Ozai hugged his son to his chest, feeling Zuko's back against his chest. He grazed his hands over Zuko's torso, gently caressing his chest and abdomen. His hands went to his son's nipples and began to pinch then lightly.

"Mmmm!" Zuko moaned into his father's mouth as he played with his nipples. Zuko reached behind him and felt his father's strong hard dick beneath his G-string. Zuko grasped the appendage and began to jerk it with his hands, making his father arch against him. Zuko could feel his father's cock hardening against him and his own was hardening as well. As they continued to pleasure each other, neither stopped the passionate kisses between one another, each fighting for dominance.

Ozai reached down and grasped Zuko's 9-inch member from beneath his own G-string, squeezing it and pumping it. Zuko let out a gasp of pleasure, making him release his father's member. He could feel his Father's 12-inch cock pressed between his ass-cheeks. Zuko could feel his father's precum on his back as well, exciting him even more.

Zuko gasped as he felt something warm wrap around his member. He looked down and saw a younger male with a bald head and blue arrow-shaped tattoos overs his body. He wore orange/yellow clothing, and he was sucking on Zuko's member. "A-A-Aang?!"

"Mmm, tasty as ever Zuko," the young airbender said with a big smile as he pulled away from Zuko's member. He then went back to town on Zuko's cock, sucking on it and teasing his balls with his hands.

"Ugh…Ah…oh-ah…" Zuko continued to moan as Ozai and Aang continued to tease his body. Ozai continued to rub his cock against Zuko's rear and let out soft moans of pleasure. With Aang taking care of his son's cock, Ozai's hands returned to Zuko's nipples, pleasure the raven-haired male even more. Hearing Zuko's moans, Aang knew he was close. He then began to suck even harder, going moving his head back and forth rapidly on Zuko's cock. At the same time, Aang reach over and grabbed Zuko's ass. He spread the cheeks apart, exposing Zuko's entrance. Ozai felt this and could no longer control himself. He positioned himself in front of Zuko's hole and a thrust in. "F-FUCK!"

"Zuko!" Ozai howled as he felt his son's inside wrap tightly around his member. He wasted no time in pulling out and thrusting back in. He took hold of Zuko's arms, and every time he slammed into his son's ass Zuko's body would jerk along. His head bobbed up and down with his tongue hanging out as his father kept fucking him.

When Ozai entered his son, Zuko released his load in Aang's mouth. Aang savored and swallowed every bit. However, he wanted more and Zuko was still hard as a rock. So, Aang quickly removed his pants, exposing his 7-inch hard penis and white ass. He turned around and leaned in. Spreading his own cheeks, Aang forced himself on Zuko's member, taking him inside his ass while Ozai continued to fuck him. "Oh Zuko!" Aang moaned as he felt Zuko's cock slam into him with the same force as his father did to him.

Zuko's head bobbed back in fourth, trapped in an expression of utter pleasure as his father's cock kept slamming him and Aang's tight bubbly ass wrapped around his own member. All of this skyrocketed his nerves beyond his control. At the same time, Ozai and Aang were both ready to cum as well.

"Fuck, Zuko I'm going to cum!" Ozai howled as he forced cock all the way inside his son.

"Me too!" Aang cried out as he rammed his butt all the way down on Zuko's cock.

"AGNI!" Zuko howled as he joined his father and Aang. All three males came, each one releasing large loads. Aang's cock sprayed onto the metal floor of the ship, coating it with his seed. Zuko's seed surged into him, filling his stomach with cum and making it bloat with the massive amounts of spunk. Zuko was filled with his father's seed. While it wasn't the same amount as Zuko surged into Aang, it was very close.

When Ozai's release came to an end, his cock quickly began to deflate as he pulled out of his son's ass. His seed squirted and trailed down Zuko's legs. Aang pulled himself off of Zuko's limp member, letting the firebender nearly fall to the ground. Ozai caught his son and helped him up. "Are you alright son?" Ozai asked Zuko.

"Y-Yeah, I just need to catch my nerves," Zuko replied as he managed to stand on himself. He looked over at saw Aang patting his cum-filled belly with a big grin. "Aang?"

"Sorry Zuko, I saw you two going at it and couldn't help myself," Aang said with his usual grin. "Besides, you didn't let me join last night."

"That was because you were still sore from the night before," Zuko shot back while shaking his head. "Forget it. Go get cleaned up. We will be arriving at the South Pole soon enough. Oh, and tell the others to come up and get ready to meet the tribe."

"Sure thing Zuko," Aang replied. "Oh, and should I get Hasook and Ty Lee?"

Zuko thought for a few minutes before answering. "Sure, they've been punished enough. Just give Ty Lee a few more spanks before you release her. That girl needs to get control of herself." Aang nodded before creating a ball of air and riding off.

"That boy is still as energetic as the day we fished him out of the sea," Ozai said lightly. "Well, I should go find my brother and tell him we will be arriving. I'll see you later son."

"See ya dad," Zuko said as he watched his father walk away. As he did, he turned back to icy landscape as they passed through the frozen water. As the ship sailed, Zuko continued to ponder on what the future could bring and how the Southern Water Tribe would greet them.

**oOoOoOo**

After a few hours, the ship reached its destination. It docked a short distance from the village as not to damage it.

Inside the ship waiting to exit the ship was Zuko followed by several other people. He wore his regular attire with the addition of a sword scabbard on his back and two small dagger scabbards on each of his hips. Behind him stood his father Ozai, his mother Ursa, a lovely woman with long black hair, golden eyes and wore a large red coat that covered her distended belly, his younger sister Azula who was a spitting image of their mother, but with to long bangs on the front of her hair and a lithe athletic form, his even young brother Iroh II, also known as "Junior", who had short black hair and a near similar body structure to his older brother, and his Uncle Iroh, an elder man with a seemingly tubby appearance, key word being "seemingly".

Also by Zuko stood Mai with their daughter Ember in her arms, Ty Lee a bubbly girl with brown hair tied into a long braid and pink clothes, Chan one of Zuko's best friends from the Fire Nation, Ruon Jian another friend of Zuko's, Aang, Mako and Bolin a pair of orphan siblings that joined them, Song an Earth Kingdom girl with great knowledge of medicine that had helped Zuko's uncle when he was sick, and lastly Hasook a rogue waterbender. Behind the group of teens were Lt. Jee, Ming one of Zuko's most loyal soldiers, and lastly June a bounty hunter they had picked up on their travels.

"Alright," Zuko spoke to the group with a determined look. "We're going to meet with the Southern Water Tribe. Everyone know what is expected?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, My family and I will go down there along with Aang, Mako, Bolin, Hasook and June. Hopefully, we'll be able to convince them. Now, let's move out." Some of the soldiers unlocked the door and extended the ramp down to the snow.

"Be careful Zuko," Mai whispered softly.

"Bye daddy!" Ember chirped with a big grin.

Zuko grinned back and waved back at the little girl and smiled. "Bye princess," he said before exiting the boat.

The group headed down into the icy tundra of South Pole. Zuko and Ozai were both wearing their normal attire. Thanks to their Kinkbending and firebending they were perfectly comfortable against the cold air. As for the rest of the group, most of them all wore large parkas to keep them warn. The only exceptions were Aang, who as an airbender was perfectly capable in cold weather, and Hasook, who as a waterbender was used to this kind of weather.

"M-Man this is really cold," Bolin complained as he shivered under his green parka.

"Would you quit complaining?" Hasook growled. "You're an earthbender, suck it up."

"Oh come on Hasook, don't be such a stick in the mud," Aang said lightly.

"Would the three of you behave already," Mako groaned. "We need to make a good impression with the Water Tribe."

"Mako is right, we need to get them to trust us if we want to help them, and so we need to act as a united group," Zuko told the others. All four nodded and followed behind him without question. They headed towards the high snow wall where village rested inside. Zuko spotted and entrance and walked towards it.

"AAAAAAH!" a voice yelled in anger. Zuko looked over and saw a young water tribe male running towards him club in hand. Zuko rolled his eyes and took a step to the left. He stuck out his leg and before the boy could even stop, he tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"Next time, try a little quieter," Zuko said to the boy, who heard growl under the snow. "Aang, help him up."

"Sure thing Zuko!" Aang said with a chipper smile. Using his airbending, he lifted the boy back onto his feet. "You okay?"

The boy blinked several time, then growled and yelled as he raised his club to strike again. That was as far as he got before his entire body, save for his head, was frozen in ice. "I wouldn't do that," Hasook growled.

"You're a waterbender!" another voice cried out. Zuko and his group turned his head to see two young water tribe girls standing at the gate. Behind them, he could see the women, children, and an elder woman.

"K-Katara! Get away!" the boy yelled out, trying desperately to move from his icy encasing.

"Sokka!" the younger teen girl called out. Her hair was tied into a pair of loops and a long braid that reached down to her waist.

'_Katara and Sokka, so these are Hakoda's children,_' Zuko thought. He then stared to the older water tribe girl. She seemed about the same age as him, and her hair was set into a long ponytail. '_And if I were to guess, that is Tonraq's girl Korra._'

"Who are you and what have you done to my son?" declared an older woman as she walked in front of Katara and Korra.

"Forgive us Lady Kya," Zuko said in a respectful tone, surprising the Water Tribe for knowing the name of Katara and Sokka's mother. "My name is Zuko, and this is my family and some of my friends. We came to give you word from the men of your tribe." All the women began chattering in worry. "They have asked me to give you all safe passage to the Northern Water Tribe because we have discovered a plot devised from the Fire Nation."

"What kind of plot?" asked the elder woman. Zuko figured she was Kanna, mother to Hakoda and Tonraq.

"General Zhao," Zuko hissed the name, "is coming here. He is bringing a small fleet of ship with the intent of completely destroying your village and your tribe." The women and children all began chattering, wondering if what this young male said was true or not.

"Yeah right!" Sokka growled as he struggled against the ice. "You're probably just some Fire Nation scum trying to trick us!"

"Silence you insolent moron!" Azula growled as she glared at Sokka. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that. We're trying to help you."

"Yeah, and I'm betting you're the princess of the Fire Nation," Sokka said as he continued to glare.

"Actually, she is," Bolin stated. "And Zuko's the prince of it too-OW!" Bolin rubbed the spot on his head where Mako had spotted.

"Azula, when we get back to the ship, you have my permission to use Bolin for Target practice," Zuko growled. Azula smiled while Bolin paled. He looked back at the tribe that gave him wary looks. He sighed. "Yes, it is true. I am Prince Zuko, son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa, and grandson to Fire Lord Azulon. However, we no longer have any connection to the Lord of the Fire Nation." The tribe still gave him a skeptical look. Zuko sighed, knowing he would have to reveal his story. "Three years ago, my family and I were banished by the Fire Lord himself. We were exiled from our home, forced to roam the world. However, instead of wallowing in our misfortune, we decided to rectify the problems our nation caused. For the last two years, we have been going about the world, fending off our Nation's soldiers from countless Earth Kingdom villages and gathering people from all walks of life into our forces."

"Yeah!" Aang said with a chipper smile as he airbended a ball of air and started riding it around the group. "We're all one big happy family!"

"You're an airbender!" Korra exclaimed in amazement.

"Yep!" Aang grinned. "And Bolin's an earthbender and Hasook is a waterbender!"

"If you are a waterbender, then why are you with these firebenders?" The old woman asked Hasook.

Hasook blew some hair from his face and looked away. "None of your business granny."

"Hasook, behave," Zuko told the waterbender. He turned back to the water tribe. "As I said, we mean you no harm. We only wish to help you."

"And how can we believe you?" Korra growled. "Like Sokka said, how do we know you're not trying to trick us? You have no proof."

"Actually, I do," Zuko replied. He reached to his right side and unsheathed the dagger. It was a dingy-white curved blade with a serrated edge. Despite its color, it shined beneath the sunlight. The hilt of the dagger was covered in brown leather and blue bandages. At the end was a small sharp tooth tied to a string tied to the base of the hilt. The entire Water Tribe gasped as Zuko revealed the blade.

"That is Hakoda's dagger," Kya said in fear. "How did you get it?!"

"It was a gift," Zuko replied. "As I said, we met with the men of your tribe before. It was during a fight that we met, they were battling off a group of soldiers that were sent to kill them, but we managed to intervene. Actually, it was with this dagger that Hakoda saved my life." Zuko smiled as he held the dagger in his hand, remembering the kind water tribe man. He looked back to the tribe. He could tell that they seemed intrigued, but still weren't sure of whether or not Zuko spoke the truth. "If you still do not believe me, the let me say this-" Zuko took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Let the ocean guide you home-  
For the water knows the way  
No matter how far you roam,  
It will lead you back to me_

_If you lose your way somehow,  
just ask the moon to light your path.  
For the spirits of the sky and of the sea-  
they will always bring you back to me"_

Zuko looked to the tribe and saw Katara, Kya, and Kanna all had startled looks on their faces. He looked back and saw even Sokka had the same expressions.

"That's the lullaby I used to sing to Hakoda and Tonraq when he was just a child," Kanna said in shock.

"And he used to sing it to Katara and Sokka when they were younger," Kya said in awe.

"And Tonrag sung it to Korra," another woman said, Zuko identifying her as Tonraq's wife Senna and Korra's mother.

"He actually sung it to me when we first met," Zuko said rubbing the back of his head. "It happened about two months ago. My friends and I tried to help them, and I saved Hakoda from getting attacked from behind, but I accidentally lost my footing and fell. I hit my head against a rock, knocking myself out. I woke up to Hakoda singing that song, telling me that it helped his children sleep, and he thought it could work with me since my concussion was peaceful. Before we left, he told me that if the dagger wasn't enough to convince you all, then to sing that song as a sign of peace and goodwill."

The Water Tribe looked at each other, uncertain of how to react. They all turned to Kya and Kanna, wondering what they would think.

"No one who did not know my husband at such a personal level would know that lullaby," Kya managed to say, pressing her hands to her chest. "I…I believe you." She smiled warmly at Zuko, her eyes beginning to water.

"As do I," Kanna added. "You could have easily eliminated us all in a matter of minutes, yet you came peacefully and gave us information on our men that we've been rather desperate to hear." The other women seemed to agree with that statement.

Zuko nodded back. He looked over to see Sokka with a stunned expression. "Hasook, free Sokka," he said, and Hasook did as followed. Sokka nearly fell by his sudden freedom, but Zuko caught him and helped him up.

"Uh…thanks, I guess," Sokka said with uncertainty. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to agree with his family. No one who did not know his dad on a personal level like that would know that lullaby.

"I thank you all for your kindness and for believing my story," Zuko told the Water Tribe. "However, we are far from safe. As I said, Zhao plans to come and destroy what remains of your tribe. This was confirmed by one of the soldiers captured when I fought with your tribe."

"If what you say is true, then what do you plan to do to help us?" Kanna asked. The rest of the Water Tribe looked at Zuko, all with equal curiosity and concern.

"We plan to offer you all safe passage to the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko said, earning surprised gasps from the tribe. "From what I understand, the Northern Water Tribe is a fortress and has been fending off the Fire Nation's forces for years. You will all be kept safe upon our ship and we will transport all of you safely to the North Pole. You will all be safe there and protected until the war comes to an end."

"So you're telling us we need to move," Senna said in shock. "Leave our home?"

"Are you nuts?!" Korra growled angrily. "We're not leaving our home. We're not running away! We can defend ourselves thank you very much."

"Yeah, we noticed," Hasook said rolling his eyes. "I mean, with his great warrior-ness here, you have all the protection you need."

"Hey!" Sokka growled, realizing he was the one being insulted.

"Hasook!" Zuko growled in anger. He stared down the waterbender who shut up instantly. He turned back to the tribe. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but it is necessary. Your tribe is in danger. Without any experienced warriors or waterbenders, you clearly stand no chance."

"Wanna bet?!" Korra declared. She thrust her hand forward and a clump of snow moved to her will right at Zuko.

Which was quickly stopped by a flare of fire. "Thanks Mako," Zuko said. Mako nodded in understanding. "Not bad Korra. Your fathers did say that you and Katara were waterbenders, however you are not properly trained. However, if you come with us, you will."

"What are you saying?" Katara asked, though deep in her mind she hoped it was what she thought.

"You will learn how to waterbend properly," Zuko stated. "There are many skilled Masters in the North Pole, and I'm sure there will be some that would be willing to teach you. Even so, along the way, Hasook will be able to help you learn a few tricks as well." Hasook huffed but made no argument.

"Do you hear that Korra? We can finally learn waterbending!" Katara said excitedly. All her life, she wanted to learn waterbending, to learn the ancient art of her kind, but never could since there were no waterbenders left in the South Pole. Before the men left for the war, the waterbenders left and had yet to be heard from.

Korra, despite her earlier anger, did like the idea to master her waterbending. As for Kanna, she felt much differently about the situation.

"Are you sure this is the only way for us to remain safe?" the old woman asked.

"I'm afraid so," Zuko replied. "Zhao's forces will be here in about a week, and we may be able to fight them off once, but Zhao will no doubt bring more to try and take us out again. As far as I can tell, there is no other way."

"We have already got the consent of Hakoda to escort you to the North Pole," Ozai added. "You will be treated with honor and respect on our ship and will be taken care off until we reach the North Pole."

Kanna looked at the group before them. As much as she hated to admit it, there was no other way. She let out a soft sigh in defeat. "Very well, we will come with you to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Kanna, are you sure?" Kya asked in surprise.

Kanna offered a small smile. "I trust Hakoda's judgment. If he believes that this group of skilled fighters can take us to the North Pole safely, then I believe him." Kya blinked in surprise several times before smiling and nodding. "Well, we all better get packing."

"Agreed," Zuko said with a smile, happy to know that the Water Tribe would be coming with them. "Aang, go get Jee and send in the soldiers to help with the moving."

"Yes sir!" Aang said with a chipper smile as he used his glider to fly off to the ship.

**oOoOoOo**

The moving went off without a hitch, and now Zuko's ship had many more residents riding aboard on their way to the North Pole.

From what he counted, there were 15 women including Kya, Kanna, and Senna, 7 children, and Sokka, Katara and Korra, all of which were in the middle. Much to his surprise, he, Korra, and Sokka all shared the same age, and Katara was only a year younger like his sister.

Speaking of which, in order to make sure that everyone had proper room, some of the tribe had been split. The children had all been set into rooms with their mothers. Kya and Senna now shared a room with June and Ming, Sokka shared with Aang, and Katara and Korra were sharing with Azula. Iroh, surprisingly enough, allowed for Kanna to share his room with him, so that left plenty of room for any others who would join them on their journey.

As the ship started to leave the frozen tundra of the South Pole, Zuko stood atop the deck and was deep in thought. He was glad that the Southern Water Tribe had decided to trust him and join him on a safe passage back to the North Pole. He could tell that Kanna had some misgivings about it, but he would try to find out about it later. He was just glad that he did not need to resort to his other method of "persuading" them, which was really hard. All the women were lovely, especially Kya, Senna, Katara and Korra. Sokka was rather handsome as well. He was nearly the same height as Zuko and had a bit less muscle than him, but was still rather impressive. Simply thinking about it made him hard.

"Zuko?" a familiar voice called. Zuko turned only his head and saw Katara, Korra and Sokka all looking at him.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Zuko questioned as he turned around, exposing his hard member that stretched the meager underwear.

All three Water Tribe teens blushed in shock at the sight of Zuko's impressive member. As much as all of them did not want to admit it (especially Sokka), Zuko was extremely attractive. That near-naked clothing exposed his perfect body and seemed unaffected by the cold. They could all see his hard cock stretching the G-string. From his position, Sokka could see the most of the man-meat and Zuko's impressive ballsack.

"I…uh…we…um…" Katara stammered, trying and failing to look away from Zuko's package. It was as if some unknown force was calling her towards it. Korra and Sokka felt just the same.

"We…um…just wanted to...um," Korra stuttered, completely flustered. It was bad enough that Zuko was so attracted, but after seeing his father and some of the other males on the ship, she was having trouble controlling themselves.

"W-We just wanted t-thank you f-for helping our t-tribe," Sokka managed to say. "I-I-I know I was being a jerk before, you know, b-because you're a firebender and all. B-But if my d-dad trusts you, I-I guess w-we can too."

Zuko smiled at the Water Tribe members, making them swoon even more. "Not a problem you guys. It was the least I can do, especially with what my nation's done to yours. It was also the least I can do after your fathers helped me. Hakoda saved my life and Tonraq helped my family since Azula had been feeling ill at the time." As he spoke, he began to sway his body, making it near impossible to look away from his swaying member that was just barely held by the G-string.

"Uh…" Katara barely voiced, unable to look away from Zuko's member. Sokka and Korra were in the same state, watching as Zuko's body moved around. His muscles and skin seemed to glow beneath the moonlight, and his eyes had an odd golden glow around them. The center of their attention was of course his penis, which none of them could look away from. It was almost as if their eyes would not allow them to look away, as if some external force was making them stare.

"C-C-Can I ask a q-question?" Korra managed to say. Her body felt incredibly hot, especially around her stomach and chest. She could also feel her womanhood and breasts almost aching for something. Katara was just the same, and Sokka was trying to hold down the erection forming in his pants.

"What?" Zuko said, though he already expected the answer.

"W-W-Why do y-you wear t-those c-clothes?" Korra managed to say, barely able to hold on.

"Because…I'm a Kinkbender," Zuko said, ripping of his G-string and freeing his member before the trio. That was all it took for them to lose control.

Blue and white clothes were tossed around and Zuko found himself in the middle of the trio. Each one of them was beautiful in their own right. Korra was taller than Katara and had much more muscle, but Katara surprisingly had bigger breasts, each a bit smaller than her head. Sokka had a lean figure and sported an 8-inch member. It may have been shorter than his, but Sokka's had a bit more girth to it.

Zuko smirked at the three bodies before him. He first leaned towards Katara and kissed her on the lips. Katara nearly melted at the kiss, feeling amazing surges of pleasure pass through her body. He takes a hold of her breast, squeezing it and making the waterbender moan in sudden pleasure. He pulls away, smirking at Katara's stunned expression. He then turned to Korra who seemed to be begging for the same attention. He gave her the same treatment, kissing her on the lips and squeezing her breasts, making Korra utterly speechless. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her body react to Zuko's touches without question. Zuko pulled away once more, liking the expression on Korra's face. He then turned to Sokka, who had the most uncertainty on his face. Zuko quickly washed it away as he pressed his lips to Sokka's claiming the Water Tribe warrior as well. Even if he had no breasts, Zuko grabbed Sokka's pectoral, squeezing it under his hand and using his firebending to warm the male's body. Sokka moaned softly, barely able to contain himself as his and Zuko's erect members touched.

Watching the two members touch was all it took for Korra and Katara to throw their own inhibitions aside. The two went on either side of the kissing males and began to touch their cocks. They first felt Zuko's, the first member they had ever touched, it felt strong and vital, almost pulsating with energy. Korra, feeling bold, took hold of Zuko's balls in her hand, which were far larger that Sokka's. Katara then stared at her brother's member, which was leaking nearly as much precum as Zuko's. Feeling brave, he grasped it in her hand. The moment she did, Sokka jerked forward, rubbing his tip against Zuko.

Zuko mentally smirked at the Water Tribe trio was actively tending to him. He pulled away from Sokka, smiling at the gasp of sadness that escaped the young male. Pushed down on his shoulders, forcing Sokka on his knees so that his face was at the same level as Zuko's member. Katara and Korra joined Sokka as they gazed before Zuko's cock. As if it were calling them, all three placed their tongues on it, causing Zuko to let out a soft moan of pleasure.

The trio continued to lick around Zuko's member. Sokka was licking on the tip, savoring the taste. Never in his life would he think he'd like the taste of another man's seed, but it was delicious. Katara trailed up and down his member while Korra sucked on his balls. Zuko leaned against the railing of the ship as the trio continued to tend to his aching and pulsing member.

"Agni," Zuko gasped as he felt the trio tease his member. Sokka moved on from licking to sucking on the tip of his member. Katara joined Korra, taking one of Zuko's nuts in her mouth and sucking on it. Zuko continued to moan and gasp under the night sky. The three then began switching with each other, each getting to taste and suck on Zuko's member and balls. They continued this pattern until Korra was sucking on the tip and Sokka and Katara began to suck and lick the sides of Zuko's cock. Zuko clutched the railing as his knees began to feel weak and his dick was nearly at its limit.

"F-Fuck! I-I can't hold back anymore!" Zuko moaned loudly. He let out a howl of pleasure and his balls tightened and a surge of cum shot out of him. Sokka had his mouth on the tip, so Zuko's sudden released filled his mouth so quickly he nearly gagged. He pulled away from the member, letting the geyser of cum rain down upon the Water Tribe trio. All three eager gulp down as much as they could take in their mouths, savoring each bit of Zuko's seed in their mouths.

Zuko gasped in relief as his release came to an end. Sokka, Katara and Korra were all covered in Zuko's seed. As if drawn by the white substance, the trio began licking each other of the sticky stuff. Katara, free of any inhibitions she had and feeling even bolder than before, planted a kiss on her brother's lips, sharing each other's cum-filled mouths with one another. Korra, so turned on by the scene before her, joined in the three-way kiss.

Zuko stared at the scene before him with a satisfied grin. He reached over and grabbed Katara by the shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. Along with bigger breasts, Katara also had a fat tight ass that jiggled after a quick spank. Zuko's rod was pressed between her cheeks as he grabbed and fondled her breast. "Oh La!" Katara moaned loudly as Zuko squeezed her big boobs.

"You squeal just like your father," Zuko said seductively before claiming Katara's lips with his own again. Sokka and Korra did not want to be left out of the heated session and quickly joined in. Sokka moved in close and latched his lips on his sister's hard tit, sucking on it with all his might. Korra spread her cousin's legs, exposing her hairless clit and began to eat her out. Katara continued to scream and moan as he body was racked with pleasure.

The four continued their session throughout the night, each one moaning in pleasure and desire. Since they were at the front deck of the ship, the scene was far from private. Man of the soldiers and Zuko's friends had caught the quartet in the scene, but none said anything. Most of them just smiled, knowing that Zuko had claimed three more into his ranks of lovers. However, two who had caught the scene were the mothers of the Water tribe members.

Kya and Senna could barely believe what they saw. Their children were having intercourse with the banished prince of the Fire Nation. Not only that, they were doing it with each other as well. It wasn't that uncommon for members of the same family to have intercourse with each other, but neither expected their children to be caught into such an intense frenzy of lust.

"My son is a kinkbender," a voice spoke from behind the two women. They looked back to see Ursa walking towards them. She no longer wore her coat, so it was easy to see her distended belly beneath her dress.

"Kinkbender? I thought they were only legends," Senna said in surprise.

"Far from it, Kinkbenders are very real," Ursa replied. "Zuko inherited this gift from his father, and I honestly could not be happier."

"What do you mean?" Kya asked curiously.

"When we were banished, Zuko was very different," Ursa replied. "Zuko got that scar on his face from protecting Azula and I from Zhao. Zuko challenged him for the right to the throne, and would had won had Zhao not broken the rules and tried to attack us. Even so, no one dared question him and thus Zuko was banished. We did not need to go, but Ozai and I refused to leave our son alone. For a year, Zuko became angrier and angrier, and then became more depressed. He even once considered taking his own life." Ursa closed her eyes shut at the memory. She didn't need her eyes open to see the shocked expressions on Kya and Senna's faces. "It was at that time that his Kinkbending abilities became apparent. The discovery of these powers gave Zuko new life and new happiness that I never thought he'd experience. All the members on this ship are Zuko's lovers and love him very much, and he loves all of us. He wishes to share that love with the world, which is why we began this quest to help the world. He wants to create an era of peace and love, and with his kinkbending, I believe he can. He already has brought peace to your children."

As much as they didn't want to admit it, Ursa was right. Kya and Senna could see the happy and excited expressions on their children, something neither of them expected to see since the men left the village. Perhaps this firebender and kinkbender could truly be the key to peace after all.

"He's helped bring peace to all of us, and then some," Ursa said with a light smile as she rubbed her stomach. Kya and Senna looked at her oddly, but the realization left them with stunned expressions.

"Wait, you mean that that's…" Senna began, but found herself unable to continue.

Ursa nodded. "Yes. It is, and I couldn't be happier. I always wanted another child, another to add to the amazing family that I have. I can also see that you two feel the same." Kya and Senna both blushed brightly at the statement and looked away. Ursa chuckled lightly as she turned around. "Well, if you ever wish to expand your family, just consider that my son is always willing and able, as is my husband and every other male on this ship. I'm sure young Sokka may be interested as well when he's finished." Kya and Senna watched Ursa leave them, still trapped in the thoughts that now filled their mind.

"FUCK!" Katara screamed as she came for the second time. All four of them had been lost in the frenzy of sex and lust. After her first climax, Katara and Korra switched places with the other three tending to her body. Zuko had gone to her snatch while Katara and Sokka each tended to her tits. Then Sokka had his chance, where he got a blowjob from his sister and Zuko while he ate Korra out. After both released for the second time Katara was brought to the center again where Zuko gave her the same treatment as Korra and Sokka each went down to her tits again. All three of them came twice already, and they were still begging for more.

"I can't take it anymore! Zuko!" Katara screamed as loud as she could. The prince looked down at the waterbender. "Zuko I need you inside me! I can't hold it anymore! I need it!"

Zuko knew this was coming, and couldn't help but smile at Katara. He leaned down and kissed her and looked into her sapphire blue eyes. "Very well Katara," he whispered softly. He bragged each of Katara's legs and spread them wide, exposing her dripping wet vagina. Smirking, he positioned his member towards the entrance that had been lubricated from Katara's previous orgasms. Zuko took a firm hold of Katara's legs before pushing in with one powerful thrust.

"AAAAAAH!" Katara screamed as her virginity was literally ripped apart and Zuko's large member filled her womanhood to the brim. She could feel the engorged member completely inside her and stretching her womanhood. Despite her scream, Zuko knew that in order to make her feel better was to continue. Without any hesitation, Zuko pulled out and plunged back in, making Katara scream once more.

Zuko continued to thrust in and out of Katara, each time making her body jerk and her voice scream as loud as it could. However, it wasn't long before her screams of pain became scream of undeniable pleasure.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed, her face trapped in pure satisfaction and amazement at the intense pleasure that racked her body. Each one of Zuko's thrust filled her completely and made her cry out for more. Her breasts bounced around in rhythm with Zuko's thrusts and his hips left a loud slap each time they hit against her plump rear.

Watching the scene before them, Sokka and Korra began to play with themselves as well. Korra fingered herself while Sokka pumped his own member. Each of them wanted to be in Katara's position and her screams of pleasure only made them want it more.

"Oh La! ZUKO!" Katara continued to scream. Her eyes were glazed over as Zuko continued to fuck her senselessly. She could barely come up with a coherent thought anymore, as all she could feel was the intense pleasure that Zuko gave her body. It was so intense that she could feel her orgasm coming closer and closer. "Zuko! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Katara screamed as loud as her voice would allow.

"Cum for me Katara! Cum for me!" Zuko howled as he continued to fuck Katara. Her snatch was incredibly tight and felt amazing. Zuko could feel his own release coming soon. Katara let out a long loud moan/scream as her orgasm came. Her womanhood clenched tighter around his member, pushing Zuko over the same edge. He roared loudly as his release overflowed into Katara's pussy. "Katara!"

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed as she felt Zuko's magnificent seed fill her womb. Katara could barely breathe as she felt her womb be filled with Zuko's seed. Her stomach became bloated and expanded as Zuko's juices filled her entirely.

After what felt like an eternity, Zuko gasped as his release came to an end. He pulled out and Katara's snatch managed to close up before almost any of his seed escaped. Zuko couldn't help but smirk at the dazed yet satisfied expression left on Katara's face as she lay with her bloated stomach. She was now his.

"ZUKO!" Korra's voice called out. Zuko turned around and saw Korra desperately fingering herself. "I can't take it Zuko! I need you inside me! I can't do it myself! I need you!" She screamed loudly. Her snatch was wet with desire from her previous climaxes, and from watching her cousin get fucked senselessly.

Zuko smirked. "Well, I do live to please," he said slyly. He grabbed Korra's arm and stood her up. He then grabbed each of her legs and lifted her off of the ground so that she was suspended in the air and her snatch was right above his still rock-hard member. Zuko smirked before releasing her, letting gravity force his member inside her.

Korra let out a similar scream of pain as Katara first had as her hymen was torn open. Like with Katara, Zuko wasted no time in fucking the older waterbender. Using his amazing strength he lifted her off of his member before bringing her down with great force.

Zuko fucked her fast and hard, using gravity to intensify the strength of each thrust. It didn't take long for Korra's cries of pain became screams of pleasure. Her head bobbed up and down with each thrust, and her face retained an expression of unrivaled pleasure. Her breast flung up and down with each thrust as well.

Watching the scene before him, Sokka was pumping his cock, desperate for a release that didn't seem to want to come. It was as if something was preventing him from cumming. His breath was becoming ragged and his desire for release kept rising.

"Fuck! Zuko! Fuck!" Korra continued to scream with a big goofy grin on her face as she was plowed by Zuko. Her entire body jerked and writhed with pleasure she had never felt before. Each time she went up, and her mind slowly recovered, it all came crashing down with Zuko's cock bulldozing its way inside her. It all became so much that she could feel her climax ready to release. "Fu-uck! Zuko! I-I'm going to c-c-cu-AH!"

Korra reached her climax, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her insides clenched harder around Zuko's cock, pushing him over the edge as well. "K-Korra!" he howled as he released his essence inside her. Korra flung her head back, gaping and grinning as her womb was filled and stretched by the sheer amount of seed inside her womb.

Zuko let out a gasp as his climax came to an end. Korra fell limp in his arms, still gasping and reeling from the incredible experience. Ever so carefully, Zuko lifted Korra off of his member and set her next to Katara, who was still trying to catch her breath. Zuko stared at the two waterbenders, both utterly trapped in faces of pure bliss and satisfaction. The sight alone was enough to make him smirk.

He then looked over to the remaining Water Tribe male. He smirked as he saw Sokka laying on his stomach with his ass in the air. The poor warrior was desperately trying to climax, but his cock would not allow him. It was engorged and pulsing with the need to release. Zuko could hear the short gasps that left his mouth as he tried desperately to cum. Little did Sokka know that it was actually because of Zuko that he could not cum.

While Zuko's kinkbending could intensify one's release, it could also prevent it. Zuko knew from experience that sometimes, the waiting made the outcome all the more pleasurable.

He trotted over to Sokka, taking the view before him. Sokka had a lean body, not as muscular as Zuko, but pretty close. He also had his sister's and cousin's ass. "What's wrong Sokka?" Zuko said slyly as he leaned down. Sokka could barely hear him though. "Having some trouble cumming? Yeah, I've been there. You know what's the best cure for that?" Zuko waited a few seconds before answering. He grinned darkly. "A good old fashioned fucking."

Zuko trotted over behind Sokka's ass. He gave it a hard slap on each cheek, making Sokka cry out in surprise and underlying pleasure. Zuko smirked at the reaction. Grabbed Sokka's ass and spread the cheeks apart, exposing Sokka's pucker. Zuko's cock was already slathered in his own and Katara's and Korra's juices, so at least that would make it easier. Zuko took a firm hold of Sokka's rear and thrust his shaft all the way inside it.

Sokka, unlike his sisters, let out no scream. His eyes widened, his mouth went agape, but no sound came out.

"I know it hurts Sokka," Zuko said in a much softer voice. "But I promise, I'll make you feel good." Zuko pulled out of Sokka's ass and thrust back in again. This time, Sokka let out a small grunt. This was enough for Zuko to continue.

Zuko thrust in and out of Zuko, plunging his manhood into the warrior's ass. Sokka stopped trying to pump his own member and his arms instead lay flat on the floor. As Zuko continued to thrust, Sokka slowly began to regain feeling in his body. He could feel the sheer size of Zuko's cock inside him. He could feel as Zuko thrust inside him, filling completely with each thrust. And then, he felt Zuko hit a certain spot inside him that finally made him scream.

"Ah!" Sokka cried out as Zuko's member rammed itself against his prostate. His head jerked back and his arm moved forward so he could support himself.

"Perfect," Zuko said with a sly grin. He readjusted his grip on Sokka's ass before pulling out and thrusting back inside him once more, hitting his special spot once again, and making him scream once again.

Zuko struck Sokka's spot with great force and rhythm, each time making the Water Tribe male cry out. Zuko then proceeded to take a much slower pace, going into an easier rhythm than he had with the girls. Sokka's head was down, and his grunts became quiet. Zuko then began to speed up again, and when he struck Sokka's spot with greater force than before, the Water Tribe warrior threw his head back, a clear grin on his face. "Fuck me Zuko! Fuck me until I can't walk straight anymore! I need you to fuck me NOW!"

Zuko smirked at Sokka's reaction. He reached down and grabbed his arms, pulling Sokka back and began to intensify his thrusts.

Zuko plowed Sokka's as with great force, and Sokka was moving perfectly to his will. He held onto his arms tightly, making it so that every time he pulled out, he'd ram himself inside Sokka even harder than before. Sokka's head kept bobbing up and down, his eyes seemed to roll back and his tongue flailing in his open mouth. He now understood the pleasure his sister and cousin went through, and was loving every single second of it. Each time his prostate was struck, he would scream out Zuko's name in utter ecstasy. His member, still desperate for release, bobbed in rhythm with Zuko's thrusting.

As he continued to ram himself inside of Sokka, Zuko could feel himself ready to release. Sokka was just as tight as his family members, which made it all the sweeter. At the same time, he knew how desperate Sokka was release. He decided it was time for the final climax. "I'm nearly there Sokka. I know how much you want to cum. Now it's okay. Cum."

With those simple words, Zuko's hold on his member was released, as was all of Sokka's control. "AAARRROOOHHH!" Sokka howled as he ejaculated all over the floor beneath him. Never in his life had he come so much, and never in his life had it felt so good.

When he came, Sokka's insides clenched around Zuko's member, putting the firebender over the edge as well. "Sokka!" he howled before plunging himself fully inside the male and releasing his seed inside him. Sokka could barely grasp a single thought as he felt Zuko's spunk surge into him like an avalanche. Like his sister and cousin, his stomach became bloated from the sheer amount of seed that filled his stomach.

Zuko let out a strained gasp as his fourth release of the night came to its end. He released Sokka's arms, letting the water tribe warrior fall onto the floor limply. His ass slid off Zuko's now flaccid member with ease, and Zuko could see small squirts of cum dripping out. He also saw Sokka's member was flaccid as well, empty and limp from the release which now stained the floor.

Zuko smiled light as he managed to stand. He went over and picked Sokka up. He put the Water tribe warrior on a mat of furs that had been set by the soldiers that had seen the scene. After putting Sokka there, he did the same with Katara and Korra. Zuko set himself in the bed of furs as well, putting himself in the middle of the trio. All three of them were on the verge of falling unconscious, but had enough strength to cuddle against Zuko. Korra slept on his right and Sokka slept on his left while Katara slept atop Zuko's chest. Zuko smiled fondly at the trio and carefully pulled the blankets over them before falling asleep himself.

As the four slept, Ozai watched from above the deck, smiling. He could not be prouder of his son. He had a great destiny before him, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

**And there it is. Zuko the Kinkbender is back!**

**I hope you guys like it. It took a lot to make it work out. I'm betting a lot of you were surprised by the pairings I started off with. As Zutoraang and I have said before, Ozai could have been a good guy. We like him as a good guy and think he could have been a good father. Also, considering he is a Kinkbender as well, it would be obvious that he and Zuko would do it. He taught Zuko all he knows about Kinkbending, and then some.**

**As you can tell, I turned Korra into Sokka and Katara's cousin. Before you say anything, I did see the season premiere of LOK and am planning to implement on that. I will be re-arranging the families so they can fit into the story, but they will still be their amazing selves.**

**As you also probably noticed, Zuko is far older than he was in the show. All the characters that will be involved in the lemons will be age appropriate, as not to offend anyone.**

**Next Time – The Southern Air Temple  
After receiving an important message, Zuko, Aang and the others go on an emergency trip to the Southern Air Temple. They find Fire Nation soldiers have taken over and enslaved the airbenders. They must work together to free the temple. Also, Aang will learn something about his past forever.**

**Until next time! Please review, and no flaming or trolls!**


End file.
